This invention relates generally to the acceleration of electrically charged particles or electrons based on magnetic field decay mechanism.
Relatively recent progress has been made in electron beam accelerators of the high current type. For example, induction linear accelerator systems have been developed wherein several local accelerators apply electric fields to a cluster of traveling electrons. A time varying magnetic field is utilized in such systems to effect electron beam acceleration, wherein the accelerating gradient is proportional to the change in magnetic field flux. Most of such linear induction accelerators require ferromagnetic cores that are very bulky and heavy, as well as relatively high electric current.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an electron beam accelerator that requires less core material than heretofore deemed necessary and yet provides a higher accelerating gradient.
Further objects associated with the foregoing object of the invention, include the development of accelerators that are very compact and light, and involve use of a relatively low energy electron beam.